


Top Gun Can Suck My Ass

by saccharinemachine



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Inflation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinemachine/pseuds/saccharinemachine
Summary: The Nerd drinks his frustration away a little too much
Kudos: 6





	Top Gun Can Suck My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Crash after crash the tv speakers would emit to signal another game over. Almost mocking the player’s incompetence. How hard was it to land a simple plane? Apparently pretty fucking hard. Harder than a diamond dildo forged in Satan’s tight sphincter. A few fucks and come ons where peppered in the mix when yet another pixelated crash appeared. Nerd took another swig from his rolling rock before restarting it. Lord knows why he was playing this particular game again. Perhaps he felt like proving himself, to show this game that he’s not its bitch. To prove that man is better than machine.

Or he just felt like torturing himself as usual.

The game started up briefing him on the objective. Nerd went through the same patterns as he did a billionth time ago. A few minutes later, the landing sequence arrived. The prompts flashing at him.

_Left! Left!_ Nerd steeled himself.

_Right! Right!_ He had to pour all his focus into this.

_Speed Up! Speed Up!_ His eyes dilated. He held his breath.

_Left! Left!_ His knuckles turning white from grasping his controller.

_Speed Down! Speed Down!_ Tiny sweat drops began to form on his forehead.

Speed Up! Speed Up! Nerd held his breath as the plane got closer to the carrier. He felt a sliver of hope budding inside him. This was it. He was going to land this thing. Nerd can put this shitty game to rest knowing that he’ll—

**CRASH!**

A tiny pixelated explosion reared its ugly head on the screen. Nerd stared at it expressionless, his head still processing what had happened. A painful silence fell onto the room until finally he screeched out “MOTHERFUCKERRR!!” and threw his controller pathetically. That’s what he deserved for feeling hope. Running his fingers through his hair with hand he grabbed another rolling rock with the other hand. Nerd furiously finished his bottle to quell his rage and quickly discarded it under the couch. He sat there in silence for a good while until he reached over to grab his controller. Nerd already decided that he wouldn’t let this get to him. He was determined to win. Even if it meant that he’d have to drink the pain away every time he lost.

Luckily Nerd had a few cases of beer tucked away in his couch for these situations. If someone asked him why he’d just tell them to mind their own business. For a while Nerd would take a few sips after he lost (which was always at this point). Sips soon turned into long swigs and making quick work on a single case. The constant influx of beer was beginning to fill up his stomach. With how determined the Nerd was, it didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. Reaching over for another case from under was starting to grow tiresome but Nerd didn’t pay no mind as to why. With every crash, the shirt buttons would slowly tighten against his belly. Having to constantly shift around in his seat to get comfortable until he found himself resting against the sofa cushions instead of sitting up in his usual slouched posture.

Taking a deep breath (which was getting strangely difficult now for some reason) he relaxed his death grip on his controller and rested it against his softening lap. Nerd was no stranger to drinking in excess but even he could start to feel the familiar buzz pulsing through his head. Almost comforting in this hard time.

His frown fell harder, brows furrowed. It almost would be comfortable if not for the fact that this bombing intelli-shit-vision of a game wasn’t taunting him. With a huff he reached over and cracked open a lukewarm one and downing it, making fast work through the second case. A little more liquid encouragement would surely help him during this troubling time. Each chug bloating him up more and more, churning loudly as it continued stretching to create room. Feeling satisfied, Nerd huffed and pawed at another beer before grabbing his controller again ready to finally land this stupid bomber. Focusing his strained eyes on his tv, he was ready. This was it.

This was not it. Only twenty minutes in and he was still in aero shit. Just like before with each crash he would take a generous sip. His breathing began to get labored. Thumb sweat building up on the controller, worsening his grip and fueling his rage even more. In between loading up the level his hand would find its way rubbing his side, feeling a faint gurgle underneath his palm but not thinking much off it. It felt warm and firm as it pushed out his tightening button up. The buttons near his navel were beginning to gap, with one button holding on for dear life and revealing his rising tank top underneath. A burp escaped his lips in time for him to raise another drink to it. His head feeling fuzzier as he got lost in the B-17 sauce.

He was starting on the third case until his patience ran out. Nerd tossed the controller across from him, if he heard another synth voice, he would take the console out to the yard and let it see its last sunset before dropping a heated shit on it. For now, he’d settle slouched across his couch in frustration. Without the game taking his complete attention it left him to his own devices: feeling all the beer in his engorged stomach hit him like a truck. Clasping a hand on his belly and gingerly rubbing until bringing his other hand in the mix trying to settle it down. On top of that his pants were beginning to cut into him. Everything felt so tight. Nerd thumbed around his pants, unintentionally lifting and smooshing his belly just to unbutton it. How it still held on was a mystery.

Sighing through his nose, the pants relents. With his belly no longer confined it puffed out more, pushing his zipper down lower. Gently running his hands over his belly, lightly pressing around to push out pockets of trapped air. Rubbing slow circles into his upper and lower belly. With each passing minute the pressure started to build up, earning a low groan. His shirt buttons ominously creaking and widening the gaps. Weirdly enough it felt like it was growing the more Nerd squeezed his gut. Kneading harder and harder, creating louder gurgles until finally releasing a string of burps and hiccups. Huffing and panting from the sudden relief of pressure.

After the storm had passed Nerd laid splayed on his couch, lazily rubbing his belly in silence (save for some quiet rumbles from his overtaxed gut). Eerily enough a breeze happened to hit him, specifically his tum. Perplexed, he peeked down and quickly realized he was missing a button.

“Oh Shit...”

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny lmao


End file.
